


【米英/恶魔X天使】Lusty Sire

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔X天使（堕天）<br/>标题来自赫西俄德的《神谱》英文版，原文是形容大地女神该亚</p>
            </blockquote>





	【米英/恶魔X天使】Lusty Sire

天使的羽毛原本是洁白无瑕的，可惜现在颜色却不那么纯粹了。鲜血淋漓地覆盖在洁白的羽毛和裸露的骨骼上，粗重的锁链穿过伤口，将四面羽翼牢牢地束缚在柱子上。

 

被神的天罚所桎梏的天使眯起眼睛，望着自诞生而来便存在的，天堂毫无边际的云。

 

除此之外，空无一物。

 

 

——他是有罪的。

 

是贪婪！有声音说。

 

是淫欲！有声音说。

 

他大笑着张开双臂，似乎并不介意无所不在的嘲讽谩骂。

 

是愤怒！有声音说。

 

是懒惰！有声音说。

 

他睁开如同上帝精心雕琢的祖母绿般的双眼，笑弯了红吅润的嘴唇，那唇上似乎还沾了属于地狱的美酒。

 

是贪吃！有声音说。

 

是嫉妒！有声音说。

 

亚瑟•柯克兰不发一言地在审判台上微笑。

 

是傲慢，神说。

 

 

被锁在柱子上的折翼天使歪过头去，鲜血顺着身体的曲线蜿蜒而下。

 

审判台的周围席卷起了黑色的雾，然后雾中隐隐透出巨大的黑色六翼——漫天盖地的嘲讽声慢慢退却了。

 

亚瑟的笑容也退却了，笑意慢慢被收到眼中。

 

“好久不见，我的老朋友。”

 

带着浓重卷舌音的语调带着湿热的挑逗落在耳畔，魔王缱绻的声音微微拂过亚瑟的鼓膜，而话音未落，巨大的翅膀就把受伤的天使包裹了起来。

 

“我们从来不是朋友。”

 

“我也不希望和你做朋友。”魔王的手指缓慢抚过天使裸露的脖子，危险中带着诱惑，“只要你是天使，就不能挣脱这锁链，来吧，和我一起去地狱吧，亚瑟。”

 

天使微微抬起眼，绿瞳中流露出淡淡的兴致，红色像花瓣一样的嘴唇又弯出了一个弧度。

 

“上帝讨厌我的笑容，说那放纵而傲慢，你说呢，魔王大人？”

 

“叫我阿尔，”阿尔弗雷德•琼斯的手探进白色天使袍的底下，揉搓抚摸着赤裸柔软的臀部，“你的上帝简直瞎了，这笑容不叫放纵，叫淫荡。”

 

亚瑟低低笑出了声，可是笑容很快被吞咽到了魔王的嘴中，两人唇舌交缠着，唾液滴落下来。

 

阿尔弗雷德撕碎了白袍，将柔软的布料抛向空中，白色的布料在空中像旋转的花瓣。

 

天使的翅膀被穿过锁链绑在柱子上，稍微一动就是剧痛，可是亚瑟看上去也不怎么在乎。魔王双手捉住亚瑟的腿，分开后放在自己的腰间，他感到天使紧紧夹住了自己的腰。

 

“他们怎么忍心把你绑在这儿？”魔王说着探向了天使的后方，“你应该被绑在我的床上。”

 

巨大的性器被送进了生涩懵懂的后穴，鲜血从结合的地方滴下，落在早已一片狼藉的地上。

 

天使满不在乎地歪过头，一边抽着气一边低低呻吟着，他伸出双手抱住魔王的脖子，抚摸着魔王黑色的山羊角和撞击中晃动的黑发。——那么鲜明的色彩，在一片白茫茫的天堂从不可见的色彩。

 

“亚瑟•柯克兰，”魔王喘息着，将性吅器越来越深的送到天使的甬道深处，“在我第一次见到你的时候，就想得到你。”

 

——白袍的天使来到地狱，米金色的细碎刘海下是同样金色的粗眉，还有一对美得令人失去灵魂的绿眼睛，全身纤细的骨架几乎支撑不起光滑华美的袍子。

 

“啊！”天使昂起头，手抓得越发紧，在敏感点被刺激到的时候不由得摆腰迎合起魔王的动作。

 

“我想，为了得到你，我大概可以牺牲整个地狱拉着天堂同归于尽。”阿尔弗雷德啃咬着天使的脖子，留下了一连串斑斑痕迹，“可是太好了，上帝先抛弃了你。”

 

——“你和魔王走得太近了，”亚瑟想起来，自己被谁这样提醒过。

 

可是那又怎样？比起对着人俯首称臣的日子，他厌倦了，甚至厌恶着，恨不得有一场盛大的罪恶降临，让他心甘情愿地堕天。

 

魔王的动作激烈起来，他双手抱住天使的腰前后摇摆着，不断把天使嵌进自己怀里，再狠狠撞向柱子。

 

——好痛啊，亚瑟这样想着，却依旧满不在乎，手却狠狠抓住魔王的头发，然后咬住魔王的喉结。

 

在刮骨的疼痛中，在摩擦的火热下，亚瑟感到自己被填满了，被炙热的、淫靡的液体。

 

亚瑟•柯克兰大汗淋漓地被撞到柱子上，他感到胸口有一种说不出的涨热。他抬起脸，翡翠绿不染尘埃的双眸透出吅血色，魅惑的红光在眼中绽放，最后双眼变成完全的血红，随之如同日光编织的金发也变得绯红，四面白色的羽翼被染黑，尖尖的尾巴从身后长出……

 

“我的亚瑟。”魔王俯下吅身亲吅吻堕天的天使，动作温柔起来，在新生的恶吅魔身吅体中缱绻地摩擦着那一点。

 

锁链在黑色羽翼长出的一瞬间崩断，散落在一地。

 

重新得到自由的亚瑟猛地抓住魔王，在高吅潮中痉挛地抽搐着，然后在云中似乎看到了一片血红的色彩。

 

魔王拥吅抱着赤裸的恶魔，从天堂堕向了地狱。

 

 

亚瑟在告诉的坠落中放声大笑。

 

——那么永别了，我的上帝。

 

让我伤痕累累，背负你那些残次的造物拥有的全部原罪，去地狱吧。让我张扬地、放纵地、在地狱戴着属于我的皇冠，享受欲望驱使的幸福。

 

见你的鬼去吧，上帝。

 

 

地狱的门缓缓合上。

 

-END-


End file.
